Assembling micro mechanical devices often requires attaching micron-scale objects to one another. It would be convenient to attach such devices by gluing them together. Gluing objects of such scale, however, is problematic.
When applying glue, it is preferable, if not necessary, to deliver the glue in precise amounts to precise locations, have reasonable working time and restricted flowability to other regions. Drops of glue tend, however, to assume a size that is disadvantageously typically several orders of magnitude larger than the typical micro mechanical device. Moreover, even if there was a method for delivering suitably small drops of glue, such small drops of glue tend to have a short working time because the glue's solvent rapidly evaporates due to the large surface area to volume ratio.
Thus, there is a need for a method for gluing such micron-scale objects.